deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Revy/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Marv (by MrPacheco101) Battle takes place after the event of Silent Night and before the event of A Dame To Kill For, but occurs in the current Black Lagoon timeline. Warning: this battle contains vulgar language in tradition of both series that both contain a large amount of bad language, be advise. Monday, 8:00p.m. In the gritty city of Basin Marv is sitting on a barstool finishing his whisky on the rocks at Kadie’s Club Pecos, he then looks up at the female bartender and says to her “ Hey darling, another please.” The bartender acknowledges his request and slides him his drink. “ Make that two toots.” Another voice called out, Marv turned around and sees a woman with long purple hair wrapped in a ponytail and hazel eyes wearing a black tank top with low-cut jeans. “ Heh, I don’t think a pretty dame like you should be drinking in this place, it’s dangerous.” Marv said, the woman then came closer to Marv and looked at him straight in eye “ Oh, so you think pretty old me can’t be around with the big boys?” She said in a sarcastic voice. A smirk comes across Marv’s face “ No, its just that I don’t want a pretty face like yours to get ruined.” He said as he passed the whisky on the rocks to her. The woman chuckled “ Oh you don’t need to worry about that.” She said then took a seat on the barstool next to Marv. “ What’s your name fella?” she asked, Marv then took a sip of his whisky.” Marv, and yours?” he said with a smile. “ Revy.” The woman said, and then took a sip of her drink. Monday, 10:00 p.m. Marv arrives at his apartment with his breath reeking of whisky; he then falls onto the couch, and looks at the ceiling.” Something doesn’t feel right.” He thought to himself. 50 kilometers away from Marv’s window Revy is on a roof lying down with a Remington Sniper rifle in her hand. “ Target is on sight, I’m clear to shoot this cocksucker.” She said pressing the button on her headpiece. “ Copy that Revy, remember we want to make this quick and get the money we don’t want another ‘public incident’ to happen got it?” a voice said. “ I got it Dutch you don’t need to worry at all.” She said in a charming voice. “ I mean it Revy.” Dutch said. “ I need your complete word that you’ll keep this simple understand?” he said. “ Okay Dutch I will keep this simple, geez you sound like my fucking mother.” She said irately and then looks at the scope. “ Well it seems your life is about to fucking end, so toodles.” She said and then pulls the trigger. The bullet goes through the window and into the couch, but misses Marv’s head by an inch. Realizing what’s happening, Marv ducks down into the floor when a couple of more bullets pass through the couch. “ What the fuck is happening?” He thought as he shielded himself from the bullets going through the house. “ I’ve got to get some supplies.” Marv said, then slowly starts crawling towards his room. Once he arrives Marv opens a trunk next to his bed containing some high-quality firearms, he then arms himself with a Steyr AUG, an IM Uzi, and a couple of hand grenades. Marv then hides behind his bed and aims the Steyr at the bedroom window; he then spots a small figure in the distance and pulls the trigger. The bullet then goes through the window and scrapes Revy’s shoulder. “ Fuck!” Revy yells in pain, she then turns the gun towards the direction of the bullet. “ I got you now, you cocksucker!” she says and pulls the trigger, but nothing comes out. “ Fuck me!” she yells out and then throws away the gun. Revy then pulls out a M79 grenade launcher and fires at the window, the grenade goes through the window and onto Marv’s bed. “ Ah, shit!” Marv yells, he then throws away the Steygr and rushes out of the room. BOOM! The room is engulfed in flames, but Marv makes it without a scratch. “ What the hell is going on?” Marv said while scratching his head. The apartment window crashes behind him and Marv turns around only to see Revy on the scene. “ Its you!” Marv says in shock. Revy then looks at the surprised Marv. “ Hey you’re the guy at the bar. Ha, who would’ve thought you would be the target.” She said in a calm voice. “ What the hell are you talking about?” Marv asked. “ Well let me put it to you this way, a group of people hired us to kill you for a large sum of money and lets just say….” A wicked smile comes across Revy’s face. “ Today is not your fucking day.” She says, then pulls out a PM-63 from behind and opens fire. Marv dodges the attack and hides behind the kitchen; he then pulls out the IM Uzi and opens fire at Revy, but she shields herself behind the bullet torn couch. “ Listen, you shouldn’t be doing this with your life baby.” Marv said as he finishes his clip. “ The fuck you talking about, with 5 mil on the line I don’t give a fuck who I kill.” Revy says as she unloads the PM-63’s clip. “ Very well, guess I have no choice.” Marv said, he then pulls out a hand grenade from his coat and throws it at Revy’s direction. The grenade then lands beside Revy. “ What the-“ before Revy could finish her sentence the grenade explodes, causing the entire living room and part of the kitchen to be engulfed in flames. Marv then comes out of the rubble with minor cuts on his face and his coat being torn asunder. “ Its over.” Marv sighed and then puts his head down. “ Who says it over, ya fuckin bastard!” a voice yells. Marv then looks up and sees a torn up Revy with two Beretta 92Fs in her hands “ Its far from over bitch.” Revy says and then opens fire. Marv dodges the bullets and pulls out ‘Glady’ then unloads at Revy, but misses the psychotic killer. Both killers started open firing at each other, but with no success until one of Revy’s bullets hits Marv in the arm, then in the leg, and a couple in the chest causing the big guy to fall on the floor. Revy then walks up to the barely living Marv and aims the gun at his head. “ Heh, don’t expect them to give you what you want.” He spits out. Revy then unloads a clip into Marv’s head.” Shut up.” She said. Tuesday ,9:00 a.m. In the Basin City pier Black Lagoon members Dutch, Benny, and Rock are waiting for their member Revy to arrive. “ Geez what the hell is taking her so long?” Benny groan as he looks at his watch to check the time. “ Calm down, I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” Rock said worriedly. “ As a matter of fact….” Dutch said. “ She’s already here.” He then pointed at a figure from afar. Revy then arrives at the Laggon’s location carrying a bag with her. “ Finally, did you get the money?” Benny asked her. “ Yeah yeah I got the bag right here.” Revy said patting the bag. “ Well, how much?” Benny said. “ 2.5 million, those god loving pieces of shit jiped me at the last minute.” Revy said angrily while clenching her fist. “ Hmph, go figure maybe its because you went AWOL again didn’t you Revy?” Benny said sarcastically. “ Why don’t I go AWOL on you, ya fucking douchebag!” Revy yelled, she then pulled out her Beretta and aimed at Benny’s head. “ C-C-Calm down Rev, no need to be hasty.” Rock said while patting Revy’s shoulder, trying to calm her down. “ All of you calm down.” Dutch ordered them. “ It seems we got some business to do with Balalakia.” Winner: Revy Expert's Opinion While Marv was a physical beast with tremendous strength, Revy had the better weaponry of the two. Her Beretta pistols destroyed Marv's puny M1911 and her M79 completely made the Mk. 2 look pointless. She also had the skilled proficency with her firearms that allowed her to walk out today the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage